Project: Perfect
by LadyS1
Summary: This was put before but taken off for some reasons. Anyways, she lookin for love. He's a scince project that excaped. What happens when this two meet?who knows? :)
1. Runaway

Hi! Well... I was really bored so... This is the result of my boredom. (I have no life!:P) Im soo glad spring break is finally here! Woo-hoo! *people stare* Hehe ^_^  
  
Disclamer: Duo: Hey Lady aren't ya supposed to say... LadyS: *puts hand over Duo's mouth* Shhh! Don't say it! Duo: 0_o Why? LadyS: Cuz my ego is too big. And if you do I will enjoy torturing you! *snickers* Duo: OK.... Mina: *comes in* Hey Lady your supposed to say... Duo: *puts hand over Mina's mouth* Shh don't say it! Mina: ~muff~ But ~muff~ Why? Duo: Cuz she'll kill me! Mina: Ohhhhh.. My lips are sealed. ^_^ Usagi: *comes in* Hey! Mina: Hi! Don't say you know what because you know who will get in trouble. Usagi: Huh?? Duo: Just don't say it! For the sake of me. Usagi: *thinking hard* Oh..You mean not say the LadyS does not own GW and SM. Don't worry I wont say a thing! Duo: *sweatdrops* Mina: Usagi!!!!!! LadyS: Ohhh..Duuuooo! *gets scissors* Duo: EeeeK! Not my braid! *runs* LadyS: YA BETTA BELIVE IT!!!! MUUUAAHHHHHHHHH! ^0^  
  
(hehe)Yeah well that was me trying to be humorous! ^.^* ~sweatdrops~  
  
He ran through the cold hallway. They were close. He smiled a little smile. They will never catch him. After all he was Perfect. He saw an open window and without thinking twice he jumped off. A soldier came up to the window. "How could he have done that?" the young soldier said as he saw the young man land gracefully on the ground and proceeded running. He ran into the forest. It was dark and he could hardly see a thing. He heard voices behind him. They just wouldn't give up. He ran deeper inside the forest getting cut and bruised by the branches he passed along the way. He continued running as the soldiers continued searching for him. He came to a stop as he reached the shore. He looked around for a boat to go to the next shore. He found none. He had to get out of this island if he wanted an answer. Oh well, he would have to swim himself out of this hell of an island. With that he jumped into the water and swam into the deep blue ocean.  
  
"Darien, NO!" A young girl screamed throwing a man aside. The man stood up and continued to kiss and caress the girl. "Don't worry Sere... it wont hurt.. much." Her eyes widened and she quickly wiggled her way out of his grasp. He frowned and grabbed her arm. "Must you be soo stubborn." He said pushing her petite body against his. He started to kiss her mouth when he felt his skin tearing up. He pushed her away against the wall. "You little twit!" He said as he licked the blood off his lips. She started to walk away when he grabbed her hand. "Let go you freak! It's over, so don't touch me!" She said as she took her hand off his grasp and walked away. A lonely tear ran down her pale cheek. Yet again her heart was broken. Why was it all that men where after was her body. Why wasn't there any real love. More tears made their way down. She walked over to the park and sat down on a bench. 'All men are jerks.' She thought as she lay in the bench. 'Nah, it can't be true, not all men are scum's. Just most of them, but why do I get all the idiots!?'  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked a tall brunette as she walked through the park. "I don't know.." A raven-haired girl said as she played with her hair. " I wonder how Serena's date is going." She thought out loud. " Probably better than this useless walk." Exclaimed blue haired girl next to her. "You know what guys, we are such losers." Said the brunette while she sat down on a bench. "Hey Ami doesn't that girl look a lot like Serena?" Asked the purple- eyed girl. Ami looked towards the end of the park and gasped as she saw whom it was. "I think that is her." The brunette stood up form the bench. "Lita is right Rei. We have to check it out." Ami said as she and the others walked over to the lonely bench. " Sere, what' wrong?" Asked Rei and sat down next to the blonde. Ami and Lita looked at their fellow friend with worry. She had been crying. "Oh, Rei why does it always happen to me!?" Serena said as she hugged Rei and cried on her shoulder. Rei touched her face and smiled. "Why don't we go over my house and we can talk about it, ok." Serena nodded and they walked downtown to Rei's apartment.  
  
Serena looked outside the window it was almost dark. She saw how the darkness ate away the sun like the heat-melted ice. She was glad to have friends like the ones she had. They were always there for her and will never fail. She smiled they had help her cheer up a bit. "When I see that jack-ass again in going to make sure he never sees the light of day again." Lita said as she sat down on the floor. "Oh he'll pay for hurting Sere." She took a sip of her orange soda. "Now Lita your not going to do that again. I don't have enough money to bail you out a second time." Said Rei as she sat down next to Serena. Serena giggled. Damn her friends were good at cheering up. "Girl are you feeling better?" Rei asked. "Yeah, thanks you guys. And you too Ami!" Serena responded and yelled the last part. She heard a faint your welcome and continued sipping her hot cocoa. Rei sat up from the couch and went to put on some music when she heard a knock in the door. She walked over to answer it and a cheery blonde came in and hugged her. "I thought you had a date." Rei said closing the door. "Well I decided to come and visit you first since he said he will be a little late." She said as she walked down the small hallway. "Hey girls! Serena what are you doing here?" The blonde came up and sat down next to Serena. "Hey Mina." Serena said hugging her beloved friend. "Baby, what's wrong?" Mina said as she saw her friend's puffy red eyes. Serena gave her hopeless look and hugged her friend. "Again!" She yelled. "I swear if it wasn't because I don't like fighting all the men that have hurt you will be in a comma!" "Thanks, but I don't think it has to be taken to the extreme." Serena giggled and stood up. She grabbed Mina's hand and asked, "So how are things with you know who doing?" "Well he's picking me up today, we're supposed to go to the movies or something. I really like him." She responded while blushing furiously. The apartment burst out into fits of laughter and then the doorbell was heard. "I got it." Mina said as she ran towards the door, but was beaten by Serena who quickly opened the door. A guy about the age of 17 was revealed. He was pretty tall and had long brown hair that was done in a braid. His black leather jacket and his dazzling smile could make anybody melt. "Is Mina here by any chance?" He asked as he saw 4 girls in the door. "Damn Mina you didn't tell us he was this hot!" exclaimed Lita and elbowed her friend playfully. Mina blushed and gave her date a hug, which was eagerly returned back. "Duo, I would like you to meet my very good friends: Rei, Lita, Ami and Serena. You guys this is my date Duo Maxwell." She introduced. "Nice to meet ya." He said and winked at the smiling ladies. "If you don't mind we kind of have to be going now and don't worry I'll bring Mina back save and sound." "Bye guys, see ya later and Sere.cheer up K!" Mina grabbed her bag and left. "Damn, I want a boyfriend!" Whined Lita as she saw the couple leaving.  
  
It was weird how the climate changed so fast. At first it was nice and warm, now it was chilly and windy. Serena hugged her robe closer to her body. She looked up at the sky. It was a clear night tonight you could see all the stars and the moon was looking beautiful too. She felt the cool breeze play with her long hair. She felt happy now after that talk with her friends. She smiled. "What would I do without them?" She felt something rub against her leg, it was Luna. She picked up her cat and tickled her chin as she purred enjoying the treatment. Serena remembered the radio DJ saying something about all the shooting stars that might be possible tonight. She looked up to see if she found one. "You know what they say Luna," Serena whispered to her cat, "they say that when you wish on a shooting star your wish comes true." She put Luna down and went back to her pink starred bed. "You know what I would wish for?" she said as she laid her head on her pillow. "I wish that if there is a man out there for me that, that man could love me for the person I am inside not what I am on the outside. A man like that will be the perfect man for me.like that he will be.just.perfect." She finished as the endless world of slumber over took her body  
  
Duo hugged Mina as they walked towards the park. He looked at the girl aside from him. She was gorgeous, from her well built figure to her beautiful sky blue eyes. Apart form that she had the most wonderful personality in the world. He was really happy. He was on vacation and the girl of his dreams was right there with him. He was living large. "Duo I don't want to go home. I want to stay like this forever. Don't you?" She asked and leaned her head against his chest. She didn't want to leave not when she felt so warm and happy. "Yeah babe, I know what you mean." He said as he kissed her exposed neck. She giggled and looked into his indigo eyes. She felt his hot breath near her mouth. The distance between them lessened and lessened when a ring was heard. Blushing Duo gave a goofy grin and search through his jacket for the damned cell phone that rudely interrupted them. "Hello?" He answered the machine. His face quickly turned from annoyance to worry. "Yea. uh huh..WHAT!!!!!!????????"  
  
Hahaha! Aren't I evil? : P Well I know it was kind of boring and stuff but this is just the beginning and well lets just say things start spicing up as the story continues! If ya want more do the magic thing...REVIEW!!!!! Peace, LadyS! ^_^ 


	2. The news

Hey well this was written a while back so the next two chapters shall come quick! *sniffles * Thanx 4 da reviews! ^_^ and well enjoy ma storie! Ja-ne Infamous Disclamer: LadyS: I won't say it! You can't make me! : P Heero: OH I think we can fix that. * takes out gun * LadyS: * gulp * * notices its unloaded * HA! I'll like to see you try! That thing isn't even loaded! Heero: How you know!? LadyS: I know these things. Wufei: Suuuurrrrreeee LadyS: Hey who invited you in? * stares angrily * Wufei: ...... * leaves * LadyS: CHICKEN! Wufei: * out of nowhere * I recent that! LadyS: * rolls eyes * Heero: * thinks* OH! I know how to make you say it! LadyS: Whatever it is, I ain't scared! : P Heero: If you don't say it I will let Mamo-baka out of the mental institution! HA! Hows that for you! * laughs hysterically* All: O_o ............ LadyS: * terrified * Ok ok I'll say it! Just don't let him out, please! Heero: * stops * Deal. LadyS: * shrugs * Me don't own anything but the plot. * pouts *  
  
"What???" Was all Mina could hear. From Duo's expression it had to have been something pretty bad. She listened as the conversation continued. "Ok, I'll meet you by noon tomorrow." She saw as Duo put his phone away back in his pocket. She looked at him in confusion as to what had happened. Duo turned towards her and gave her a fake smile. "Nothing to worry about babe." "Liar." Mina looked away from him and smiled. Duo watched trying to keep the smile on but failed miserably. She did always know when he was lying. She turned towards him and hugged him. "If you don't want to talk about it's fine but when you're ready I'll be here." She whispered in his ear. He hugged her close to him. He lifted her chin up so he could see her lovely eyes. "You are truly amazing Mina." He told her before capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss.  
  
He sat down in the rough sand. He was surprised he wasn't tired after that long swim. But then again he was made to be 'perfect'. So many unanswered questions ran trough his head. Why were these odd people chasing him? What did he have that they wanted so much for? He looked up at the starry sky. "Why was I created?" He whispered to the night. The breeze played with his chocolate hair. He sighed and reached into his pocket. He looked at the piece of paper. There was a picture on it of an old man with a gray beard and next to it a name, Dr. J. He didn't know why he had this paper or who this man was, but somehow he knew he held the answer. He held the answers to all his questions. All that was left now was to find a way to get to him, but how?  
  
Rei looked at her clock. It was 8:00 o'clock already. She sighed and rolled over on her bed. This was killing her. No one to talk to, the girls where home having dinner, and knowing Serena, she was probably sleeping. She didn't blame her though. After one having his or her heart broken so many times, anybody would be gloomy. She sat up and walked towards her small living room. She looked outside and an idea struck her. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of her humble home. After 5 minutes she neared her destination, The Temple. She smiled. It had been a long time since she hadn't come here. Hopefully grandpa still kept her private meditating place unused. She went into the bathroom and change into her robes. She felt good in her old robes. She walked towards the room and saw that the door was open but the lights were out. "Is anyone here?" She asked coming in. She tried turning the light on but no matter how many times she turned the switch it wouldn't turn on. She felt a hand touched her shoulder and quickly threw whatever it was over her shoulder and on to the floor. " Stupid onna!" She heard from the ground. She managed to turn on the switch. The 'thing' was a man with black eyes and black hair into a ponytail. "Where you trying to kill me or something?" He stood up and looked at Rei. She looked back at him and felt herself blushing. She realized it and shook it off. "Sorry! I didn't know who you were and don't call me onna, jerk!" She looked down and left the room steaming with anger. "That's what I thought all onna's are like that!" He walked towards the other end of the hall. Rei heard what he said and more anger boiled up inside of her. She was about to turn around but decide to skip it and left home. She had enough excitement for tonight.  
  
"Dr.?" A quiet voice spoke in the darkened room. A lonely chair turned and in nit was an old man staring silently. "Yes, I know." His old eyes roamed the small room. The young man moved closer and turned on the light switch. The room was now a silver lab with a big green screen on the center. "I've already contacted Duo and Trowa, all we need is Wufei. Some trackers are chasing him now, but we still don't know were he is." The young man spoke hoping to be of some relief. The old man looked at the clear screen. "Let's just hope we can get to him first."  
  
Like? Hate? Think I'm a queen for it? ^ ^ If ya want more review! ~LadyS 


	3. Wild ride

Hi again! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! THANK YOU! Im really flatered!^ ^ Anyway, this chapie shall have a lil romance and then we shall get in to da ACTION! ^_^  
  
Misty H: Well I guess your questions worked! ^_~ (not so sure about the universe exploding though..but none the less good idea! ^ ^;  
  
MelodiMoon: Here's another surprise for ya! And thanks for those nice things about the story! ^_^  
  
Soereign: Read the last review and you'll get y you think you've read this before! (  
  
Psystar1: I'm posting! I'm posting!  
  
  
  
Disclamer:* *sniff* Why must life be soo cruel. Why can't I own Cutie Duo, Hottie Heero, Charming Quatre, Cool Trowa and Annoying yet awsome Wufei. Why can't I own The Sailor senshi. Why must I live with this awful cruelty!!!! *weird stares* Ok, ok so I don't own them, great creators do! ( Well anyway ENJOY! (  
  
  
  
She had been walking for hours now. The wind was picking up; she had to go home now or she would freeze. She walked towards her light green bike and hoped on. She looked at the people that roamed by the sidewalks. She saw a couple walking arm by arm and something inside her snapped. She was sad, no not sad maybe lonely. No, that wasn't it; She felt something but she couldn't tell what it was. She sighed and continued to roam around the streets. She somehow didn't manage to notice the streetlight turn green and proceeded to cross the road. She heard a loud honk and she turned around startled. She was surrounded by cars. She sped up and climbed into the sidewalk. She looked back angry and when she turned her attention back to the path she saw a young man coming directly in her direction. She slammed on the breaks but the bike didn't stop, neither did the man. The next thing she knew was that she was on the floor. She got up and saw the other victim getting up. She went to help him and gasped when he turned towards her. Those green eyes and that unusual hairstyle were definitely familiar. She quickly recovered and helped the young man up. " I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going and I was mad, I tried to stop but.." She tried to explain but the tall stranger silenced her by putting his hand on her mouth. She looked up at him. He seemed so familiar. He took his hand off and whispered in her ear. "It's quite alright little fighter." Lita gasped and looked at him. How did he know that nickname? It was given to her by her very first lov. could he be? "Trowa?" She asked stunned by the realization it was really him. "I'm afraid you have discovered my true identity." He smiled a smile deep down she knew he only did for her. She couldn't help herself and embraced him in a hug. He hugged her back with longing. He had missed her so much. At first he was unsure it was her but he then noticed she was wearing particular rose earrings. He knew only one person could have those and here she was, right in front of him.  
  
The rays of the sun adorned her petite form the window. She felt something wet and cold touch her fingers and she awoke with a jump. She looked around and found her black cat staring at her with curiosity. "Luna! Don't scare me like that again!" She picked up the small cat and it just looked at her with big brown eyes. Serena smiled and hugged the kitten. She got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 9:00 o'clock. She felt her stomach rumble and decided to go downstairs to the kitchen. She quietly closed the door and remembered something. She smiled. How could she have forgotten her parents where on vacation and Sammy was at camp. This was going to be one hell of a week. She quickly went down the steps and went to the living room, found the radio and blasted the music. Oh yeah this was going to be good. She went over to the refrigerator. The picture of a once happy couple could be seen being held up by a pretty magnet. She took the picture and looked at it. "Well it was good while it lasted, hope you find a scank.just how you like them." She whispered to no one in particular as she tore up the picture and down it went in the garbage can. She sighed and opened the door to the wonderful place of food. Her eyes widened as she roamed around the appliance and found nothing pleasurable to eat. How the heck was she supposed to survive without real food? What the hell were her parents thinking leaving her without precious food? She sat on the stool. She could go to the corner store and.naw, the food there was horrible she was craving eggs, pancakes, and sausages. Her stomach rumbled again warning her of the suffering it was going through. She looked towards the garage and an idea struck her. She opened the door and there was the shiny red machine. She got dress and got in her dad's red corvette. The fact that she was 16 and only had a permit with no adult completely escaped her mind all she was thinking about was. FOOD.  
  
He walked by a grocery store or at least that was what he thought it was. By the way he was walking you would think he was on a walkathon. He ignored the looks he was receiving by the passing people and continued speeding. He knew they were still after him, but not just how close they were. He had to keep alert for they could be anywhere or anyone. He saw a little girl playing with a yellow ball. She looked at him and the ball fell right out of her little hands. She started to go after it but stopped as the mass of cars fled by. He kept on walking when he felt a tug on his coat. He looked down and saw the same purple-eyed girl looking up at him. "Excuse me sir, but could you please get my ballie for me? I can't cross the street yet I'm still too little." She said pointing at the yellow ball. He hesitated. The guards where right around that street. "Please sir, it was my birthday present." A new surge of emotion flowed through him. He didn't know what it was, but without thinking he was already walking towards the ball. As he bent down and took it an officer saw his noble action. He examined the young man. Dark chocolate hair, lean, and deep blue eyes. He gasped. "Charles, David we've got him!" He yelled to other two officers. The young man heard this and knew they had found him. He quickly grabbed the ball, gave it to the little girl and started running as fast as he could. (which was faaassstt!)  
  
Serena got in the car and started it's engine. She pushed on the gas and she was moving. The breeze blew into her face and she smiled in delight. She was free, no parents, no hassles and no school. Her happy eyes quickly turned to a worried gaze as the word school ran across her brain. She was 16 and she didn't have license. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting about that. How could she forget? If a cop saw her.she didn't even want to think about it. She reached for her sunglasses so she could seem older and as she picked them up they fell to the car's floor. She panicked and looked at the traffic light was still green maybe she could make it while still bending down to look for them. She decided to risk it and as the blur of red passed the traffic light the green orb changed to red. She got up from her position and frowned. She couldn't reach the darn glasses, they had gone under the seat. A faint siren could be heard from the distance. Serena looked at her rearview mirror. "Oh shit!" She cursed as she saw the odd looking car with lights flashing on top. She stopped the car and sunk into her seat awaiting the darn policeman to come and give her the ticket to eternal punishment. Her doom finally arrived and walked over to her. "Let me guess, your parents are on vacation, your 16 and you passed the light 'cause your glasses fell, right?" He gave her a sarcastic look. "How did you know?" Serena looked at him in shock. He gave a low chuckle. "It's the same excuse all the time." He walked over to his vehicle to get her lovely ticket. Serena sank lower in her seat. Why did she have to be so absent-minded?  
  
He ran through the sidewalk bumping into people along the way. Did they have to be so fast? The difficulty wasn't how fast they were it was just the huge mass of people in his way. He reached an empty road and ran towards the right. As he ran deeper into it he could begin to see the other officers coming that way. "Damn it!" he whispered. He was trapped. He desperately looked for a way out. At the other side of the road and spotted a red corvette. This was his only chance. He ran towards it making sure the police officer wouldn't see him pulled out his trusty friend and went to the car. "Move out of the way." He told the driver who seemed to be a girl. She looked at him with scared blue eyes. He could see the army of officers approaching and he shoved the girl towards the passenger seat. "Hey.what do you think you are do." "Is this manual or automatic?" He asked in a rushed tone. She gulped and answered manual. He didn't know how he did it but he quickly pulled the stick and the engine roared to life. The police officer looked from his car and ran towards the corvette. "Wha.what are you going to do?" The girl beside him asked. He just smirked and whispered, "Were going for a ride." He slammed on the gas pedal and the car rushed down the road with the cop running behind.  
  
  
  
Phew! I'm done! Well as you can see I don't know much about cars but hey I try! Well the action and more romance is coming up soon! Remember... REVIEW!!! ( Also I'M working on some new stories..sooo if im a lil late don't kill me! Pweeze! ^-^ LUV, LadyS ^_~ 


End file.
